


Proud of Who We Are

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied racism and homophobia, M/M, Pride, Protective Alec, happy magnus, pride month, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Aline and Underhill are attending Pride. But before they get there, Robert wants to ruin their special day by taking out his anger on Magnus. Magnus realises that he's very lucky to have such friends as Aline and Underhill, who defend him. In the end, Alec completely shuts Robert down, who leaves the argument completely defeated. They're all proud of who they are and aren't taking any shit from an asshole like him.





	Proud of Who We Are

''Mm, go hurry or we'll be late for the Parade,'' said Magnus against Alec's lips and Alec smiled, pinned against the wall as Magnus kissed him again, Alec’s fingers clutching on Magnus’ tank top, pulling him closer and Alec gasped softly when the other kissed him again. Alec let out a breathless laugh; Magnus was the one to blame if they were going to be late in any way and he just rolled his eyes as he pulled back and then chuckled. “Alexander,” purred Magnus and then gently cupped Alec’s face, who gave him a sheepish smile and then cleared his throat when he saw that other people were watching them he flushed. Crap, he had forgotten the two of them were still at the Instititue.

“Get a room,” yelled Underhill from across the room and started chuckling when he saw the betrayed look on his friend’s face and Alec then slowly looked back down at Magnus, who was looking quite _fine._ He was wearing his blue, purple and pink tank top, which had loads on glitter on and he looked dressed for the occasion. They were going to the Pride, which was happening soon and apart for his colours on his tank top, his highlights, make up and nails matched. Magnus _screamed_ bi and Alec loved him for that; he was so comfortable in his own skin.

“Magnus,” said Alec and laughed when Magnus kissed him again. “You know it’ll be your fault if we’re late,” he then said and then grinned when he looked confusion on Magnus’ face. “You’re kind of blocking the way,” he said and pointed to himself being trapped against the wall and Magnus quickly realised that Alexander had a point.

“Oh, right,” said Magnus and quickly made a step back.

“Yes,” said Alec and placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead. “I’ll go quickly change and you can just wait for me here,” he then said and rubbed his palms together. “Then again, Aline still isn’t here as well,” he said, thinking out loud. Oh, yes, that day it wasn’t just him and Magnus going to the Parade. Aline and Underhill were joining them too. Aline’s girlfriend, Helen, was going to be joining them later on and Alec felt all giddy inside to share the moment not only with his boyfriend, but his friends as well.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and glanced at Underhill, who was sitting not too far from them and was chatting to someone, then eyeing at him and gave Magnus a little nod, signing him that he was all prepared to go. “So… chop-chop… hop off to your room and get dressed into something _nice,_ ” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t I always look nice though?” he said playfully. “Yeah, I’m not going all out like you,” he said, signing to what he was wearing and Magnus pouted, but then nodded with a smile and gave him a small peck on top of his lips and grinned as he watched Alec disappearing up the stairs, exhaling happily when he saw Alec turning to the hallway that led to his room and he then happily rubbed his palms together. Oh, this was going to be so amazing.

Magnus was in a really good mood that day; going to Pride always made him happy. He was proud of who he was and he was beyond happy to be celebrating that year with Alexander and his friends. As he was happily waiting for Alec to come back, someone else decided to join him and Magnus’ good mood quickly disappeared when he looked up and saw who stepped next to him. Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father. Magnus narrowed his eyes and folded his arms on top of his chest, then turned around, but he could feel the man’s eyes on him at the back of his head and he quickly turned around, trying not to sound too annoyed. He didn’t like Robert, but at the end of the day, he was still Alec’s father.

“Yes, excuse me?” asked Magnus, annoyance clear in his voice. Robert was standing way too close to him, invading Magnus’ personal space and he didn’t like the frown in between the man’s eyebrows. Nor did he like the way he was looking at him, his lips pressed together, forming a thin line and the sheer discriminatory look that Robert wore pissed the warlock off. Really? “Sir, how can I help you?” he repeated himself and Robert finally moved, opening his mouth and nothing intelligent really came out of it. Just like Magnus expected.

“You’re at the _Instititue,_ show some respect,” said the man and narrowed his eyes. “Don’t parade around dressed like a clown,” he then added and folded his arms on top of his chest, Magnus tempted to make a snarky comeback, but he decided not to, because again… this was Alexander’s father, his family. Their relationship was already rocky, so Magnus didn’t want to make it worse, so he just looked down and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be on my way soon, _sir,_ ” said Magnus, his voice dripping with fake respect and he arched an eyebrow when Robert just stood there like a useless piece of wood and Magnus groaned. Oh, great, he wasn’t done, was he?

“Where’s my son?”

“Getting ready, we’re going out,” said Magnus simply and Robert shook his head.

“No, no, no… there’s a _meeting_ he needs to run not run around New York with a _Downworlder_ ,” said Robert and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Wait, a meeting?! Alexander said nothing about a meeting! Magnus looked down, thinking. No, Alec wouldn’t blow him off like this, right? Pride was important! But then again, Alec always made his job a number one priority, so Magnus felt his stomach dropping as he thought that Alec would end up not going.

“He didn’t say anything about there being a meeting. He-”

“It wasn’t planned before, it just came up. Now,” said Robert and Magnus scowled at him. So, Robert was doing this on purpose! “It’s bad enough Maryse allowed _this_ to happen,” spat Robert and then narrowed his eyes. “ _This_ relationship you two have it’s despicable,” whispered Robert and honestly, Magnus was caught off guard. He knew Robert was a cheater and a complete asshole, but he didn’t think Robert was racist and homophobic, apparently as well. “You bring shame to our family and now that I’m here, I’ll make sure that my son sees that as well,” said Robert. “I’ll clean up the mess Maryse made. I’ll be a better parent,” said Robert and Magnus was loss for words.

“A _better_ parent?!” snapped Magnus and was tempted to scream and yell at the man’s sheer stupidity, but then reminded himself to stay calm and took Robert’s racist and homophobic slurs and remarks that continued to keep coming at him. They didn’t really hurt him per say, because he was so used to all of this, but still. It pissed him off and he didn’t want a man like that ruin his… their special day. But, if there was a meeting then Magnus would lose for sure and Alec would-

“Is there anything the matter, sir?” asked a voice and Magnus snapped up, seeing Underhill now standing close to him. Underhill could see and hear loud and clear what was going on and he didn’t believe that Magnus Bane just _took_ all of that just like that. Then again, he understood why with Robert his possible father in law and all.

“Who are you?” snapped Robert as he looked over at Underhill, who wasn’t going to take any shit from this idiot. Magnus had a reason to keep his mouth shut, but Underhill didn’t.

“With all due respect, Mr. Lightwood, it doesn’t really concern you, does it?” asked Underhill and went closer to the man. “By the way, I’ve heard the horrible and awful things you called my friend before,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. “You aren’t a good parent, you’re being a bigot. A racist and homophobic piece of shit is what you are,” said Underhill and Magnus looked at him, wide-eyed. He didn’t expect that from Underhill and honestly, neither did Underhill expect for that to come out of his mouth. But it was Pride month and on top of that… he had to listen to that kind of bullshit his entire life and he just _snapped_ when he saw the man putting down his friend like that.

“You insolent, little-”

“Hey, Theo, Magnus… I’m sorry I’m late I was just on the phone with Helen and-” said Aline, who ran up to her friends, out of breath and her voice then trailed off when she saw the scene in front of her eyes. “What the hell is going on?” she asked, because it looked like Robert and Underhill were about to jump down each other’s throats and she was surprised, because it was really out of Underhill’s character to be _aggressive._

“Nothing, Miss Penhallow,” said Robert and straightened himself. “We were just discussing a meeting that’s happening in about half an hour and-”

“A meeting? No one told me there was a meeting,” she said and looked over at her friends, both looking pissed off. “Aren’t we supposed to go to Pride?!” she asked and Robert’s eyes darkened again.

“My son isn’t attending it,” said Robert. “I mean, look at yourselves how you’re dressed. You’re _Shadowhunters,_ ” said Robert. “Have so respect and stop acting like animals,” snarled Robert and Aline quite quickly realised what the problem was before.

“And why don’t you mind your own business and just let us be, huh?” shot back Aline and looked at Magnus, who was glaring at Robert. Underhill filled her in what had happened before, Aline’s blood boiling and the two of them stepped in front of Magnus in a protective manner and the warlock looked up, surprised. “Also, you’ll apologise to our friend,” she said.

“What?” spat Robert. “I won’t apologise to a _warlock!_ ”

“Magnus,” snarled Underhill. “His name is Magnus! And you will show him proper respect,” he added and Magnus just stood there, quite surprised to see both of the _Shadowhunters_ standing in front of him, demanding the man to apologise to him and he swallowed thickly. His heart warmed up when he saw his friends fighting for him and it made him emotional. Usually, not a lot of people stood up for him.

“Guys, it’s okay. Just let him be and-”

“What?” asked Aline. “I’m sorry, but no. He’ll apologise to you! After all you’ve done for the Clave!” Just like Underhill, she too understood how it was to be discriminated against and got very defensive and protective when she saw it happening to someone else. Especially to someone as Magnus, who was the sweetest person ever.

“People like him won’t ever-”

“Don’t talk down to me, _warlock_!”

“Okay, what the fuck is going on here?” asked the voice coming from the stairs and Robert looked away when he saw Alec wearing one of those horrible shirts with a rainbow on as well. “Dad?” he asked and then looked at Magnus, Aline and Underhill. “Magnus, is everything okay?” asked Alec and went to his boyfriend, who just nodded, not wanting to make a scene.

“Yeah,” said Magnus with a sad smile.

“No,” said Aline.

“Your father called Magnus horrible things!” said Underhill and Alec’s face darkened.

“You did _what?_ ” snapped Alec and looked over at his father.

“He’s interfering with our work, I was just trying to make him know where he stands at this Institute,” said Robert and looked at Magnus, who was fuming with anger. “There’s a meeting, son, and he tried to persuade me to-”

“Trying to make him realise where he stands in this Institute?!” repeated him Alec, his blood boiling with anger and Robert flinched when Alec came really close to him. “You will _not_ speak to my _boyfriend_ like this,” he then added and glanced at Magnus, who was looking at him with pride in his eyes. Month ago, Alec would never be this brave to stand up against his father. “You can take your little meeting and shove it up your ass,” he then added and shook his head. “I’m the Head of this Institute. Me, not you, understood? And let me show you where Magnus stands in this Institute,” he said, stomped over at Magnus, took his hand, locked their fingers together and then stood next to him. “Next to me,” he then said. “So, he’s up here,” he said, pointing up high in the air. “And you’re all the way down,” he said, pointing to the floor. “Magnus’ word means more than yours in this Instititue,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped, because _wow._ Alec was going all out and a huge smile spread across his face, warmth exploding inside of his chest.

Protective Alexander really was something and it felt good to have someone standing up for him, Magnus had to admit it. Both Aline and Underhill were standing next to him, showing him support and Magnus grinned. “You’ve heard it, Robert,” said Magnus, finally knowing that it was okay to talk back to the man, being Alexander’s father or not. “So, you can run that meeting of yours while we go have fun,” said Magnus and then looked down at his shirt. “And see this?” he said, pointing to all of the glitter on him. “This is why I’ll always be better than you, you ass,” he said and happily smiled, Underhill snickering next to him when he saw how mad Robert looked.

“And one more thing,” said Alec, his voice low. “You say one more thing… against Magnus, or Aline and Theo,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “And you’ll end up banished as well, keeping Raj company. I don’t care that you’re on the Council, I know Aline’s mom and she’s cool. She’ll help us get you banished for good,” said Alec happily because Robert flinched at that.

Alec was so sick of this… discrimination, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his fun. He had a Pride to attend. With his boyfriend and his friends. So, he showed his dad a middle finger and happily started humming as he grabbed Magnus’ neck and pulled the warlock in for an intense kiss, Robert making a disgusted face.

“What, dad? I’m _gay…_ out and proud, deal with it,” said Alec and Magnus just started snickering next to him, because Robert looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was hilarious. “And I have a fabulous and hot boyfriend and awesome friends,” he said and then waved to Robert. “Oh and by the way. Mom’s joining us for Parade too,” he said and Robert groaned. “How does that sound?” he asked and Robert just stomped away, the four of them laughing.

“Oh, man, that was amazing,” said Underhill after Robert was gone and high fived Alec, who grinned.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m just so fucking sick of people like him,” he then added and shook his head.

“I know,” said Magnus and looked down, then took in a deep breath and rubbed his palms before he took Alec’s hand into his own. “Besides, let’s not think of Robert now. He’s an asshole anyway,” said Magnus and earned a kiss from his boyfriend.

“True, we have a Pride to attend to,” said Aline happily. “We should get going, by the way. Helen’s waiting for us,” she then added and the other three of them looked at each other and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Underhill.

So, while they were having fun at Pride, celebrating who they were with other people, Robert was stuck at an empty hall, pissed and all alone. Alec and Magnus had forgotten all about Robert during the day, enjoying themselves to the fullest and didn’t allow such an idiot to ruin their special day. So, the day was filled with many rainbows, sunshine, hugs and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated ^^


End file.
